


God Bless America

by Heartithateyou



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Poor Clint, Secret Relationship, spilled secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony are trying to top each other's one night stand stories, too bad Tony reveals a little too much about his latest partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America

"I'm telling you Stark, it was so weird, her cat was just staring at me. Weirdest hookup ever. It makes me miss the girl will all the my little pony posters." Clint says over cereal, giving the details about his latest one night mistake.

  
"I know how you feel, do you know how awkward it is making eye contact with one of the founding fathers when you're in the middle of it?" Tony counters back, taking another sip from his coffee.

  
"No way! Who did you hook up with who was nerdy enough to have a-" Clint suddenly cuts off, before a horrified expression crosses his face. "No!"

  
Tony feels his face immediately redden, "What?"

  
"No! No no no!" Clint yells, covering his face with his hands.

  
"What're we yelling about?" Steve says as he walks into the kitchen.

  
"You! You have a poster of the founding fathers in your room! Noooooo!" Clint yells as he all but crumbles off his kitchen stool.

  
All Steve can do is look between them, a confused expression on his face.

  
"God bless America." Tony says with a smirk, winking at Steve's befuddled expression.

  
"You keep your dirty talk out of the kitchen!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
